Hungergames-Oneshots
by HungerGamesOwl
Summary: The story is a collect I don t own anything! Its my first fiction, so don t expect too much. Rated T because it s the Hungergames
1. Saving me

**This is my very first fanfiction. I hope you´ll enjoy it. Now betat! Thanks, _Ansosa_****!**

_**HungerGamesOwl**_

**The first meeting of Finnick and Annie**

I hate myself.

I _really _hate myself.

My name is Finnick Odair and I´m the victor of the 65th Hungergames. As you probably know, I have killed. No, I have killed _children_.

And yes, I feel bad -very bad, to say at least.

I am standing here on the beach of Disctrict 4, thinking.

I sigh and slowly walk into the cold waves. The cold is therapeutic. It helps me to think. One voice in my head says, "There wasn´t any possibility of you winning if you didn´t kill. You had to do it", but there´s also another voice, which screams "Murderer!" the whole time. And I think the second voice is right. I should have died in the arena. There were other children which should have won like Ash. Ash. He was such a nice guy but Crystall of 1 had killed him with her knife within 2 seconds. I see the picture in my head. Ash screams and Crystall laughs. I close my eyes and hope the picture will disappear but of course it doesn´t.

That´s not the only picture I see every day. Also I see the afraid eyes of the girl. She is trapped in my net and I´m stabbing my trident directly in her heart. Sure, it was a fast death, bit I did it. I´m sure she had family, persons who loved her and hoped she would come back to them. I was the one to destroiy their hopes. Every night I wake up screaming because I see my victims with fear in their eyes. It hasn´t gotten better.

I sigh and go deeper in the ocean. Now I´m swimming. Looking back I see that the beach is around a mile away. I let my body fall in the saltwater. I´m diving deeper and deeper until I reach the sandy bottom. I don´t want to live. I really don´t.I close my eyes and hope that the death will come fast. I cannot breathe. I feel like I´m dying, like I´m floating farther away. Suddenly, someone pulls my body out of the water.

I cough up saltwater. "You were drowning." says a voice. A girl with black hair and green eyes like the sea is standing in front of me.

"I know" I say "that was the general idea."

"Why should Finnick Odair drown himself?" "Maybe because he hates himself and the whole life" I answer.

"That´s silly" She replies.

" I have killed children. It´s not silly." I say.

" It´s not your fault. It´s the Capitol´s fault" she says softly.

"That doesn´t change anything" I snap.

"Listen, I know it´s hard but you don´t seem like the type of person to give up so quickly."

I think about her words. Maybe she´s right.

"I see them. Every single night I see the children I murdererd. They are screaming and pleading of me not kill them, but I have to. It´s terrible." I say quietly.

"Maybe I can help you. Come with me" She holds out one hand to me. I look at it sceptically.

_"What do I have to lose?" _I think. I take her hand and she begins to walk with me following closely behind.

I follow her to a cliff. She sits down on a smooth rock and looks at the ocean. It´s beautiful to look at from up here. You can see the sun disappearing and hear the waves crushing against the cliffs.

" I come up here when I´m upset or need to think" she says quietly. I don´t answer, but I settle next to her and look at the stunning, sparkling ocean. I breathe a long, deep breath of the fresh air. It seems fresher up here. She´s right, it´s a very pleasant place.

Neither of us utters a word, but after a while I feel the need to express my gratitude.

"Thanks" I say quietly, trying not to ruin the peace.

"You´re welcome" she smiles at me. It´s a very charming smile. She proceeds to stand up.

"Wait" I say, brushing her hand with mine. "What´s your name again?"

"My name´s Annie" she answers cheerfully "Annie Cresta"

Then she turns around and walks away.

I watch her as she walks away. Maybe life is worth living for.

That was the day I met Annie Cresta. I will never forget it.

**Thanks for reading. It´s my first fanfiction so it would be great if you review.**


	2. Mockingjays

**That is a short One-Shot about Rue in her Games with a memory what has happened before her Games and how she found Katniss.**

**I just wanted to write something about her. It´s a shame she has died in the books...she was so cute.**

**Hope you´ll like it.**

_HungerGamesOwl_

**I don´t own anything!**

**Mockingjays**

I listened to the amazing sound of Mockingjays around me. All of them imitated me and the melody was getting louder and louder, more Mockingjays came and sang with the others. I was sitting in a tree, my eyes closed and was quiet. It was a song my mom has sung to me every day before I had to participate in the Hungergames. It was a very dreamlike melody.

For a short moment I wasn´t trapped in a dangerous Arena but home on a meadow with my little brother. His hand was in mine and we walked and sang the song of mom. Butterflies flew through the air, crickets chirred and everything was perfect.

"Rue?" my brother asked.

"Yes, Lars?"

"Can you help me making a bunch of flowers for mommy and daddy?" he looked at me with this puppy eyes and I couldn´t say _No._

"Yes, sure"

We walked over the meadow, found some buttercops and also some forget-me-nots.

"I don´t want you going to the Hungergames" my brother said.

I sighed. In one week there were the Reaping of the 75th annual Hungergames. I was 12 now and so I could get reaped but I hadn´t taken tesserae.

"My name is only one time in the bowl" I tried to calm him down.

"But what if..."-

I interrupted him. "It won´t happen. I promise"

"Rue? Can you sing for me?" he begged.

And so I did.

I hear the Mockingays. I´m back in the Arena. I couldn´t keep my promise. Now I am sitting here in this tree in the Arena with 15 other children who try to kill me, most of them are much stronger and all of them older than me. I won´t get home and I know that. I hope Katniss, this girl on fire, will win. I have watched the Reaping: she has volunteered for her sister who was probably in my age. I think Katniss is very brave.

The birds have stopped singing. I sigh and climb through the trees seeking for some plants until I arrive a tree from where I see Katniss on a tree and the carreers sleeping on the ground. I panic: Katniss will get killed if nothing happens. She can´t stay the whole weeks in this tree. I look around, my eyes searching for something that could help her. Then I find it: Tracker jackers.

I wait until Katniss wakes up, then I point at the nest. She understands and begins to cut the branch with it.

After a while it fells down. The carreers run away with screams. The blond girl of 1 dies. I see how Katniss runs to the girl and takes the bow and the arrow, then the boy of her district runs to her and shouts at her to run away, so she does. I follow her quietly. After a while she collapses. I go to her to look what´s wrong: 3 Tracker Jackers have stung her.

I take some leaves out of my trouser pocket and put them onto the wounds. They´ll help. Then I climb up a tree and watch her.

She´s really brave. The hymne is playing and shows the face of the girl of 1. When it´s over I croon quietly the song of my mom. Then I hear the Mockingjays singing. Slowly I fall asleep and hear my brother on the meadow saying:

"Rue? Can you sing for me?"

**That was the end. Like it? Don´t? Please review.**


End file.
